everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pamiętnik Madeline Hatter
Nowe horyzonty Hej diddle, diddle! Mam dla Ciebie zagadkę od Madeline Hatter! Madeline to ja, a Maddie jest niska, nawet dla wysokich osób. * Tłumaczenie: "Cześć mam na imię Maddie! Chcesz usłyszeć zagadkę?" Co możesz zrobić ze swoim umysłem i twoim sercem; Co sprawia, że gra muzyka w torebce i że nie jest tak samo, jak na początku? Rezygnujesz? Odpowiedź to "zmiana"! To słowo nie jest szczególnie lubiane przez postaci z bajek. Oni zwykle wolą robić to samo, w kółko i w kółko. Czerwony Kapturek zawsze zastanawia się, dlaczego zęby babci są tak duże. Złotowłosa zjada owsiankę niedźwiedzi. Także mój drogi ojciec, Szalony Kapelusznik, zawsze uczestniczy w zagadkowym piciu herbaty z normalną dziewczyną o imieniu Alicja. Jako dzieci tych legend, idziemy do Ever After High. Ale to nie jest zwyczajna szkoła... my mieszkamy, jemy oraz śpimy w niej. Dyrektor mówi, że musimy opanować historie naszych rodziców lub "podążać własnymi drogami". Mnie wszystko jest obojętne. Moje przeznaczenie jest hat-tastyczne! Mimo tego, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka aż do KOŃCA, Raven Queen nie miała tyle szczęścia. Jej matką jest Zła Królowa, podczas, gdy Raven jest niesamowita. To takie smutne! Ja na jej miejscu powiesiłabym się na kapeluszu, jeśli moja historia miałaby się zakończyć otruciem kogoś jabłkiem. Ale nie pójdę, stawiwszy filiżankę naprzeciw imbryczka. Zacznę od początku. Rozdział 1 Każdego roku, przed pierwszym dniem szkoły, dyrektor Grimm żąda, by wszyscy uczniowie uczestniczyli w zajęciach orientacji. Oczywiście jest to obowiązkowe, ale lubi być grzeczny. Ten rok będzie wyjątkowy. Na Dniu Dziedzictwa obiecywaliśmy podążać legendarnymi śladami naszych rodziców. Nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby przyrządzić swoją pierwszą Herbatkę w Krainie Czarów! Oczywiście był mały problem, bo zamknięto portal, który umożliwiał powrót do domu. Najwyraźniej Królowa Kier "straciła kilka kart na swoim pokładzie" i stała się Królową Szaleńców. Kraina Czarów została uznana za niebezpieczną. To sprawiło, że teraz księżniczka Lizzie Hearts chodzi strasznie zdenerwowana, bo jest zawstydzona. Mimo tego, Lizzie jest bardzo kochana, nawet jeśli ona wykrzykuje "SKRÓCIĆ O GŁOWĘ!" "SKRÓCIĆ O GŁOWĘ!". Tak czy inaczej, wszyscy zebrali się w Czarmitorium, po nasze książki do szkoły. Atmosfera w tym miejscu zawsze jest nieprzyjemnie sztywna. Szlachetni studenci zostali usadowieni w wygodnych tronach na balkonie najwyższego poziomu, ale to już inna historia. Przekopywałam się przez mój magiczny kapelusz w poszukiwaniu wygodnej poduszki do siedzenia, kiedy zobaczyłam coś dziwnego - ciemny pokój pełen pajęczyn. Wiedziałam od razu, że miałam wizję. To się zdarza, od czasu do czasu. Widzisz, świat jest tak szalony, że czasem widzę wydarzenia z przyszłości. To naprawdę zabawne i ekscytujące, zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie wiem, kiedy to się stanie! Niestety, nikt nie bierze moich widzeń poważnie. No dobrze! Wewnątrz ciemnego pokoju było pęknięte lustro. I to nie byle jakie lustro... Magiczne Lustro. Kiedy opadła jedwabista mgła, Lustro nagle spojrzało na mnie i wypowiedziało jedno słowo... Raven. Wizja nagle się skończyła, a ja byłam z powrotem w Czarmitorium. Próbowałam powiedzieć Raven, co widziałam, ale ona po prostu wyglądała na smutną i zdezorientowaną. Może to przez to, że dyrektor wygłosił swoje przemówienie dotyczące podążania ścieżkami własnego przeznaczenia. A może znów przemówił w zagadkowym. Wiesz o zagadkowym, prawda? Jest to zagadkowy język Krainy Czarów. Czasami się zapominam, że rozmawiam z nie-mieszkańcem Krainy Czarów, przez co rozmówca słyszy jedynie szalony bełkot. Rozdział 2 "MADELINE HATTER!" - profesor Rumpelstiltskin głośno wykrzyczał moje imię. Dołączyłam do grupy moich przyjaciółek - Cedar, Blondie oraz Kitty Cheshire. Kitty również pochodzi z Krainy Czarów. Ona cały czas się uśmiecha, nawet, kiedy jest podirytowana, jaką wydaje się być przez cały czas. Pomimo tego, co może ona powiedzieć innym, ja i Kitty jesteśmy wielkimi przyjaciółkami. "Och, matko chrzestna. To Maddie. Powiedz mi, będę mogła się zawsze Ciebie pozbyć?" Kocham jej zagadki! Zobaczmy... "pozbyć się"... Kitty znika, kiedy się nudzi. Rzeczy, które są "nudne" i "nudne". I jest to "o mnie". Ona wie, że ja kocham zagadki. To jest to! "Ty" "pozbywasz się nudy" zagadkami! To znaczy, zagadką była "zagadka"! Dobre, Kitty! Początkowo westchnęła, po czym poderwała się i zapisała na kartce papieru "Jeszcze jedna zagadka dla Maddie", po czym podała mi rysunek potwora niszczącego miasto. "Czy to jest wart dla Ciebie? "Och, Kitty! To jest zbyt proste." Obraz jest wart tysiąc słów, a co jest najlepszym miejscem do znajdowania słów? Biblioteka! Rzuciłam się, by pokazać jej odpowiedź, ale Kitty ryknęła śmiechem. Pokażę jej! Ona nie może mnie wyzagadkować! Rozdział 3 Uwielbiam niespodziewane zdarzenia! Jak się spodziewałam, bibliotekarka "uciszyła mnie", kiedy poprosiłam ją o pomoc. Postanowiłam więc przekartkować "Encyklopedię Potworów" oraz "Historie wiosek i bestii, które je zniszczyły", ale były one bardziej niepokojące niż pomocne. Miałam już zrezygnować, ale usłyszałam pukanie dochodzące z oddali. Było w tym coś znajomego. To nie było pukanie, które mówiło: "Cześć, jestem przy drzwiach". Nie, to było raczej "Znajdź mnie, jeśli potrafisz". KOCHAM zabawę w chowanego! Uwielbiam również pukane żarty. To było jak dwa cukierki zapakowane w jeden papierek! Kiedy jednak miałam zaczynać, bibliotekarka wyrzuciła mnie. Nie ma sprawy. "Do zobaczenia jutro" - zapukałam z powrotem. Rozdział 4 Znak na drzwiach mojego pokoju mówił, że Raven jest moją byłą współlokatorką. Yay! Ona czuła się ostatnio tak przeklęcie, że nie mogłam się doczekać, by ją rozweselić epickim przyjęciem z herbatką! Wyjęłam swoje najlepsze dzbanki, a kiedy Raven otworzyła drzwi, radośnie wypowiedziała moje imię! Dałam jej wielki uścisk i jeszcze większy kubek herbaty, a następnie zapytałam o jej dzień. Przewróciła tylko oczami i nadęła policzki. Okazało się, że była na wycieczce zapoznawczej z innymi "czarnymi charakterami". Najwyraźniej wszyscy uważają, że powinna być następną Złą Królową. Co za bajkowy przypał - nie! Ale wiem, co sprawia, że Raven woła "hex yeah!". Otóż uwielbia ona grę z Krainy Czarów o nazwie "A jeśli nie". Polega ona na tym, żeby wyobrazić sobie, jak przeobrazić coś głucho zwykłego w coś nadzwyczajnego! Raven rozpoczęła grę z "A jeśli nie spałabym w łóżku...". Próbowałam wyobrazić sobie jakiś miękki i przytulny przedmiot. Wiem! "... chciałabym drzemać w ciepłym pieczywie!". Potem była moja kolej. Chciałam wymyślić coś, żeby Raven się uśmiechnęła. Oh, oczywiście! "A jeśli nie chciałabym być Złą Królową...". Ten przykład okazał się dla Raven problematyczny. Nie mogła ona znaleźć rymu do "Królowej". Po chwili zastanowienia, szepnęła "Nie wiem". "Tak! Zwycięstwo jest moje! Ha! Ograłam Raven! Zagrajmy jeszcze raz!" Chciałabym znów mieszkać z Raven. Szkoda, że dyrektor pozwolił na to, by Raven mieszkała z Apple White. Rozdział 5 Obudził mnie dźwięk pukania. Odpukałam "Gotowy czy nie, nadchodzę!", po czym wróciłam do biblioteki. Już wiem, jak czuli się Jaś i Małgosia, kiedy zobaczyli domek z piernika! Kiedy weszłam do pomieszczenia tylnym wejściem, uderzyłam w ścianę. Ale był to tajne drzwi! Zapukałam "Znalazłam Cię, teraz pozwól mi wejść". Z lampą błyskową, wkroczyłam w labirynt pełen zakurzonych, starych książek. Pukanie było tutaj dużo głośniejsze. Korytarz po korytarzu, skręt po skręcie, dotarłam do biura, w którym porozrzucanym było pełno książek. Na samym jego środku znajdowało się biurko, w które pukał brodaty starzec. Nie wyobrazicie sobie mojego zdziwienia, kiedy się okazało, że mówił on w zagadkowym! "Jeden z dwóch sposobów dotarły, aż zbyt kapryśną górą dezaprobaty!" * Tłumaczenie: "Jestem szczęśliwy, że w końcu ktoś usłyszał moje pukanie!" I uśmiechnął się "Biały Rycerz, słońce, miejsce twarz, czy ja mam swoje?" * Tłumaczenie: "Cześć, jak masz na imię?" "Na szczycie korony, gwizdek, para! W książkach tak smutno, ale nie marzę!" * Tłumaczenie: "Ach, musisz być córką Szalonego Kapelusznika. Jestem Mistrzem Bibliotekarzem, Giles Grimm". Bibliotekarz Grimm został zaklęty, po czym zamknięty w Krypcie Zaginionych Opowieści. Teraz szuka on zaklęcia, aby przełamać klątwę. Wtedy mnie olśniło... Raven zna się na czarach! Powiedziałam mu o tym, ale on spojrzał na mnie zmartwiony. Większość ludzi mogłoby pomyśleć, że córką Złej Królowej będzie znała się na magii, ale jej czary są zazwyczaj zwykłym niewypałem. Dlatego ludzie zakładają, że jest średnia, a to tylko przez to, kim jest jej matka. "Ona jest naprawdę miła", zapewniłam go. "Nawet nie chce być Złą Królową". Nagle bibliotekarz Grimm wstał z krzesła i powiedział, że muszę przyprowadzić Raven do niego. Miał jej coś do powiedzenia. Rozdział 6 Szukałam Raven wszędzie. W końcu, kiedy nie było już gdzie jej szukać, wróciłam do biblioteki, w której właśnie była! Co za szczęście! Próbowałam powiedzieć jej, co się stało, ale nie mogła mnie zrozumieć. Może znów zaczęłam mówić w zagadkowym, więc po prostu zabrałam ją do Krypty Zapomnianych Opowieści. Kiedy przyprowadziłam ją do bibliotekarza Grimma, zatrzasnął on książkę, którą czytał. "Rzucające rzutki zgrywają rdzę. Obniżają świt w pył!" * Tłumaczenie: "Jestem sfrustrowany, jak długo będzie trwało znalezienie właściwego zaklęcia?" Podeszłam do niego. "Konie, koniczyny, królicze stopki! Pierze, przyjaciele, możemy udostępnić miejsce!" * Tłumaczenie: "Na twoje szczęście, Raven i ja jesteśmy tutaj, żeby ci pomóc." Następny kawałek zagadkowego był zwykłą paplaniną. Ale kiedy wskazał na Raven, jestem pewna, że zrozumiała. "Słuchaj, córko Złej Królowej. Przeznaczenie jest mitem. Nawet jeśli przysięgniesz na Dniu Dziedzictwa, by podążać za przeznaczeniem, zawsze będziesz mogła napisać je sama." Herbastycznie! Od zawsze chciałam tego dla Raven! Ona nie musi być Złą Królową! Nikt nie musi podążać drogą swoich rodziców! Nawet ja! Chwileczkę... nawet ja? Uwielbiam to, że mogę być następnym Szalonym Kapelusznikiem. Przyjęcia z herbatką... zagadki... zabawa z gadającymi zającami... No cóż, będę się tym martwiła później. Raven wreszcie ma nadzieję. A teraz, potrzebuje swojego "I żyli długo i szczęśliwie". Galeria Madelina_diary.png Kategoria:Pamiętniki Kategoria:Madeline Hatter